ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mother of Ultra
is one of the most important members of the Space Garrison, as she is mostly a medic. Her debut was in the first episode of Ultraman Taro and is the mother of Taro. Her real name, , was revealed by Ultraman Belial in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. History Great Ultra War Due to the formation of the Space Garrison and their set goal of bringing justice to the universe, the Land of Light was attacked by Alien Empera's great monster army and was conquered by The Emperor's forces. However the people of the Land of Light continued to fight back. Marie was the head nurse of the Silver Cross, a medical group that was formed during the war against The Emperor. It was during that time when Marie met Ken, the young Ultra Crusader who would go on to defeat The Emperor. It was Marie who treated Ken's wounds after the battle was finished. She would eventually become Ken's wife and together they rebuilt the Space Garrison, becoming the Father and Mother of Ultra. During this time she and Ken adopted the son of Ken's late friend. Belial's fall Not much is known about Marie at this point in time, but she knew Belial before he sought out the power of the Plasma Spark. During the time when Belial led the second great monster army to attack the Land of Light, She was helping a younger Zoffy, and witnessed Belail's defeat at the hands of Ultraman King. Some time later she gave birth to Taro. Ultraman Taro Mother of Ultra first appeared before Kotaro Higashi as a human crossing guard and gave him a special item called "The Ultra Badge," saying it was a good luck charm. Later, when Kotaro was killed by the monster Astromons, she transported him to the Land of Light. There, as her true self, and along side the five Ultra Brothers witness the merge between Kotaro with her son, Ultraman Taro. Kotaro is then returned to Earth only a moment after he left, but reborn with Taro. From that point on, Mother would continue to appear on Earth to aid both Kotaro and Ultraman Taro in battle, by healing/fighting alongside him, like their battle against Live King. She is also responsible for bringing both Zoffy and Taro back to life after they were killed by the monster Birdon. Eventually, Kotaro returns the Badge to her, when Taro returned to the Land of Light. The Six Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army NOTE: The events of this film are not cannon Then, some time later, Piko, a young village boy, takes a bullet in the face and dies after valiantly trying to prevent the statue of a god from being stolen by thugs. In the Land of Light, Mother sticks her hand into a box, and it emerges from the sky on Earth and takes the body of Piko away as his friends look on. Mother then transforms and resurrects Piko into the white monkey god, Hanuman, to not only get revenge, but also aid the ultra brothers in a battle against a revived army of monsters. Ultraman Leo Mother of Ultra has continued to help the Ultra Brothers during Ultraman Leo's time on earth, such as allowing Leo and Astra to become members of the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Mebius In Ultraman Mebius she transforms Hunter Knight Tsurugi back into Ultraman Hikari, saving his life after his battle with Bogalmons. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Pending. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Mother of Ultra also appeared in this movie, she was present with Father of Ultra and the Ultra Brothers and Zero to discuss about the new issue. Later, when Zero decided to go, Mother of Ultra also gave Zero her light. Later, she was returning back to the Land of Light when the Ultras defeated Belial's army. Profile Statistics *'Height': 40 m *'Weight': 32,000 *'Age': Over 140,000 years *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': 600 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': 120 knots *'Jumping Distance': 350 m Body Features *'Mother Red' (マザーレッド''Mazā Reddo''): Protrusions on her head which communicates with Father of Ultra and senses the Ultra Brothers in peril. *'Silver Cross Decoration' (銀十字勲章 Ginjūji Kunshō): The pig-tails like decoration on her ears. They are badges of bravery, commemorating her service to the Silver Cross Corp *'Mother Blue' (マザーブルー''Mazā Burū''): A bracelet on her left forearm. Techniques Mother of Ultra possesses fantastic healing abilities, and she is skilled in melee combat. She also possesses many characteristics and abilities, listed here: *'Mother Beam' (マザー光線''Mazā Kōsen''): A recovery beam from her right arm with the energy of the Mother Blue. *'Mother Shower' (マザーシャワー''Mazā Shawā''): A shower of energy which revives the dead. *'Mother Destruction Beam' (マザー破壊光線''Mazā Hakai Kōsen''): A powerful beam from her right arm. Used in conjunction with Taro's Storium Beam to destroy Liveking. *'Power Beam' (パワービーム Pawā Bīmu): A beam from her both hands. *'Silver Cross Beam' (銀十字光線''Ginjūji Kōsen''): A recovery beam from her both hands. Not used in shows. *'Relive Beam' (リライブ光線''Riraibu Kōsen''): A beam which revives the dead. Not used in shows. *'Mother Punch': A fast punch used against Ultraman Belial. *'Mother Kick': A variation of very powerful kick techniques, used against Belial. These include a roundhouse kick and a high kick. Mother Beam 23.jpg|Mother Beam Mother Shower.jpg|Mother Shower Mother Beam.jpg|Mother Destruction Beam mama is strong.png|Power Beam Mother kick.jpg|Mother Kick Relationships *Father of Ultra: Husband *Ultraman Taro: Son *Ultraseven: Nephew *Ultraman Jack: Brother-in-law *Ultraman Ace: Adopted Son *Ultraman Zero: Grandnephew *Seven's Father: Brother-in-law *Seven's Mother: Sister, died durring Seven's childhood *Seven's Brother: Nephew *Seven's Sister: niece Trivia * In the first episode, her suit is actually the Ultraman suit with breasts and hair added. This is because her actual suit was not finished yet, and is the reason for her freakish first appearance. * Because Mother of Ultra's suit actor in Ultraman Taro was a man, Tsuburaya did not credit the actor, fearing that the information would "break children's dream". Since Taro all of Mother of Ultra's suit actors have been female. * Tsuburaya revealed that it was the Mother of Ultra that saved Dan Moroboshi from Silver Bloome when MAC was destroyed. Originally Zoffy was to be the one who would save Dan. Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Showa Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle